


Obstacle 1

by daanko, HiroshiSensei



Series: Почти такие же [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Discipline, Drama, Eventual Romance, Flash Forward, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Songfic, Дружанский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daanko/pseuds/daanko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: И когда он успел оказаться в такой забавной ситуации? Какие именно его действия и решения привели его сюда и сейчас в таком состоянии? Олег не знал точно и мог только догадываться. Для начала, он был бесконечно и бесповоротно влюблен.
Relationships: Олег Григорьев/Юрий Хованский
Series: Почти такие же [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831543





	Obstacle 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Interpol - Obstacle 1

Хотел бы я сцеловать соль

С твоих забытых бледных губ

Мы могли бы переиграть былое,

Нанося только необходимый вред

Мы могли бы перелепить свои фразы

Так, чтобы ничего не изменилось*

Олег снова опоздал на съемки. Мало того, он совсем не помнил, что именно они сегодня вообще снимают. Он был в светло-ванильной рубашке, подозрительно застегнутой на все пуговицы. А все потому что нижняя часть его шеи представляла собой нечто ужасное — будто вчера его искусали до смерти дикие звери. Но он, к сожалению, остался жив и должен был хоть как-то скрыть следы преступления, а замазать тоналкой их не удалось. Засосы и укусы на его бледной коже были такими яркими и предательски-лиловыми, что он выглядел как какой-то леопард, — становилось даже стыдно смотреть на самого себя в зеркале.

Ребята из команды были рады его видеть, будто соскучились за эту пару недель. Серега с Вованом по очереди обняли и убежали по делам, Маша так тепло улыбалась, а потом вдруг нахмурилась — заметила темные круги под его глазами. Она так не любила гримировать его лишний раз, потому что у нее и так было много других обязанностей, но все же настояла на этом сейчас.

Олег был посажен на низенькую табуретку у большого зеркала в прихожей, и Маша занялась делом, аккуратно проходясь спонжем по его лицу. Он закрыл глаза, позволяя делать с собой все, что нужно.

— Кто-то не дает тебе спать по ночам, м? — с улыбкой в голосе спросила она.

В ответ Олег лишь тихо усмехнулся и неопределенно пожал плечами.

Маша вдруг остановилась и охнула. Он распахнул глаза. Ох. Она смотрела сверху вниз на его шею и заметила недвусмысленные пятна на ней, слегка выглядывающие из-под ворота рубашки.

— О, ты наконец нашел себе девушку, — удивленно заключила она. Олег мысленно нервно рассмеялся.

— Можно и так сказать, — спокойно проговорил он вслух. Маша лукаво улыбалась, нет, просто сияла, очевидно, радуясь за него.

И когда он успел оказаться в такой забавной ситуации? Какие именно его действия и решения привели его сюда и сейчас в таком состоянии? Олег не знал точно и мог только догадываться.

Для начала, он был бесконечно и бесповоротно влюблен.

Случилось это как-то само собой и не заняло какого-то определенного момента времени, но стало фиксированным фактом очень быстро. Олег не мог бы сказать точно, когда, но догадывался, что все свернуло не туда — или как раз туда, на единственно верный и нужный им обоим путь — где-то год назад, в декабре.

Тогда Олег обнаружил себя сидящим за столом на кухне у своего лучшего друга, внимательно слушающим его занимательные истории с сомнительной моралью, пьющим крепкий кофе с собственноручно приготовленным печеньем и подпирающим свой подбородок уже абсолютно затекшей рукой. Тогда он будто бы проснулся от долгого сна, наконец разлепил веки и взглянул на все по-новому. Тогда он сразу понял, что что-то с ним не так, что что-то уже случилось, но не плохое или хорошее, а совершенно неизведанное, странно-необъятное. Он осознал. Он вынужден был спешно уйти, чтобы продолжить сложный процесс осознания произошедшего дома наедине с самим с собой.

Они давно были друзьями, близкими и лучшими, тесно общались: переписывались не переставая, смотрели сериалы вместе, готовили вместе, просто сидели на кухне и болтали о вечном. Но в последнее время они еще и обедали вместе, пару раз сходили в кино, гуляли даже иногда, хотя оба не любили декабрьскую погоду и эти дожди со снегом. Теперь всего было больше, чем раньше. И что, разве этого одного хватило, чтобы влюбиться, втрескаться по уши?

Части его головоломки вдруг сами собой встали на места.

Как он не замечал этого раньше? Или просто делал вид, что понял, но на самом деле нет.

Олег не знал, как ему быть дальше, как теперь просто и непринужденно общаться с лучшим другом, как держать в себе вот это вот все, что постепенно начинало переполнять его и переть из ушей. Поэтому, когда Юра спросил его, как и с кем он будет праздновать Новый год, он не смог ответить сколько-нибудь конкретно, сказал, что он будет занят, а потом не отвечал несколько дней. Это было не очень по-дружески и наверняка достаточно обидно, но он был вынужден на время отдалиться, безнадежно надеясь на свое скорое перегорание.

В следующий раз они увиделись уже ранней весной. На него не держали обид — хотя бы это было хорошо, потому что Олег сам ни разу не потух, а загорелся только сильнее. Он винил себя больше в том, что не может взять и выключить это в себе, чтобы стать обратно просто славным другом, без глупых подтекстов и хитрых курсивов.

От одного взгляда Юры в его глаза сразу стало понятно, что это не дастся ему легко и отпустит его не скоро, если вообще когда-либо отпустит. Стало невыносимо грустно. И Юра это заметил. Юра, наверное, был единственным из его нынешних друзей, кто видел его по-настоящему непритворно грустным, кто мог разглядеть его чувства за всегда приветливым фасадом милой «булки с корицей». Юра наверняка заметил, что что-то изменилось в его взгляде, улыбках. Ему легко было узнать и понять все об Олеге, просто заглянув в его глаза.

Но Юра не понял. Или не хотел понимать. Поэтому стоило пересилить себя, чтобы не выказывать ничего и не обнаружить себя. Он сделал над собой большое усилие, закрывая все свои «недружеские чувства» в тесный чулан в уголке своего сердца, и они снова стали общаться как раньше, до того злосчастного декабря.

Потом был май. Олег всегда был несчастным неисправимым романтиком, и почему-то именно в мае его накрывало этим по полной. Поэтому он всегда старался уехать на весь месяц к родителям на дачу, чтобы не наломать дров в городе, виделся с друзьями максимум раз в неделю. Отчего-то на природе всегда становилось легче. Он мог просто уйти в себя, занимаясь домашними делами, чтением и компьютерными играми.

Но в этом мае все сразу пошло не по плану. Были съемки в самом начале, был Юра и куча других людей, огромная компания. Тогда они поссорились достаточно сильно из-за каких-то глупых неискренних слов, и Юра убежал, а Олег напился. Чаще во время их ссор бывало в точности да наоборот. Тогда Олег обнаружил себя на широкой груди Вована, злым и печальным. Одно вело к другому, другое к третьему. Непостижимым для него образом все сложилось так, что они переспали. Олег сразу понял, что это было большой ошибкой, хотя и весьма приятной: Вован был бесконечно нежен с ним, но его теплый взгляд выдавал его с потрохами. Это было не взаимно, поэтому не могло продолжаться.

Олег не мог предположить, что через неделю наделает еще больших глупых ошибок. Никогда нельзя оставлять Юру наедине с алкоголем, особенно когда он вообразил себя первоклассным барменом. Коктейли, конечно, были вкусными, но такими ядреными. Он так не напивался, наверное, еще со студенческих времен, когда казалось, что у твоей печени девять жизней.

А Юра все смотрел на его губы, будто заглядывал прямо в рот. Словно хотел стать тем куском пиццы, обжигающим его губы и пачкающим сыром. Олег отметал все сколько-нибудь эротичные предположения и бесконечно утирал рот тыльной стороной ладони, но все равно чувствовал на нем юрин взгляд. Его либо соблазняли, либо издевались, — он не видел третьего варианта. После очередного суперкрепкого шота Хованского, он не выдержал. Олег зажал Юру в углу где-то в коридоре, беззвучно спросил: «Что?», посверлил взглядом, насколько смог — реальность уже слегка плыла — и наблюдал лишь слабую улыбку в ответ.

Юра опустил взгляд с олеговских глаз ниже, на его губы и выдохнул. Олег сорвался и поцеловал его со всей нежностью и страстью, копившимися в нем еще с декабря и вдруг всплывшими на поверхность. Юра отвечал, его губы, скользкие и сладкие, приоткрылись, разрешая нырнуть глубже, и Олег совсем потерял голову. Они целовались долго, глубоко и влажно. Он чувствовал юрины пальцы у себя в волосах, его возбуждение и жар. Он пробрался ловкими руками под его футболку, и Юра тихо хихикнул в его губы, выгибаясь от щекочущего ощущения на коже.

Олег хотел утащить его в ванную, совершенно отдаваясь моменту и не думая ни о чем больше, взял Юру за руку, как тот прошептал «нет» в его губы и глянул в глаза. Он тут же отпустил его и шагнул назад. Ему, кажется, хотели сказать еще что-то, но Олег не слушал и просто отвернулся.

Нет. И как это, должно быть, выглядело? Совершенно как нападение и нарушение всех личностных границ его лучшего друга. Олегу хотелось поскорее остаться одному и проблеваться наконец от своей мерзости.

Оставшиеся от мая две с половиной недели Олег провел на даче безвылазно, уткнувшись в старые игры на древнем компе и читая фантастику по ночам. Казалось, ему снова пятнадцать, когда он вновь и вновь засыпал лицом в книге, в который раз радуясь, что у Стругацких в повестях практически совсем нет любовных линий, иначе бы он вообще перестал бы спать, бесконечно проецируя на себя.

Весь май был ужасен, Олег давно не чувствовал себя так плохо, продолжая убиваться, да еще и до сих пор не извинился перед Юрой за свое несдержанное поведение. С другой стороны, может быть, лучше было вообще не упоминать ничего, делать вид, что ничего не случилось и больше никогда не вспоминать содеянное. Только если Юра сам не поднимет эту тему, не попросит объяснений.

Олег написал Юре уже в июне, как только вернулся в город. Это было простое сообщение — «Привет. Как ты?» — на которое ответили только через пять долгих часов. Юра говорил, что занят на съемках клипа и больше не писал ему первым. Все лето.

Все лето протекло в работе: съемках, поездках, сценариях монтаже и раскадровках. Олег специально погрузился в это все с головой, чтобы не давать себе возможности сорваться и поехать к Юре, чтобы не встречаться с ним и не смотреть в его глаза. Он писал ему, иногда «доброе утро», изредка скидывал мемы, Юра отвечал редко и не сразу.

Сентябрь прошел так же безрадостно. В октябре хотелось лезть на стену. Олег чувствовал себя крысой, запертой в клетке в темноте и полном одиночестве. Даже есть порой не хотелось — единственная радость жизни и та покидала его. Но он день за днем надевал на себя добрую маску Славного Друже для друзей и для видео, виртуозно делая вид, что все в порядке.

Ребята из команды спрашивали о совместном ролике с Хованским, объясняя это тем, что такие видео привлекают внимание и даже снимать их весело, — очевидно, соскучились по Юре, он понял. Он ужасно скучал сам.

И Олег все-таки позвал его сниматься. Сердце болело, когда он набирал сообщение и ждал ответ. Но болело оно всего пять минут, потому что Юра неожиданно и быстро согласился. Место боли заняла паника: как смотреть другу в глаза после того, что было между ними тогда, как вести себя нормально, если нормально уже не будет никогда. Он не знал.

Он играл в нормальность весь день съемок и даже наедине с Юрой. Поначалу. Затем все-таки не выдержал и спросил тихо, совершенно не надеясь на какой-либо честный или адекватный ответ:  
— Ты думаешь об этом? — сам Олег думал, постоянно, последние пять месяцев, да и сейчас. Он не мог смотреть Юре в глаза, задавая подобный вопрос. Затем добавил: — Ты стал необычайно молчалив, когда мы остались вдвоем.

— О чем ты? — будто бы не понимая, спросил Юра, встал и совсем отвернулся.

— Не думай, если тебе противно. Забудь, — попросил Олег, теперь смотря на юрину спину. На самом деле внутри он трясся от страха и боли. Боялся, что Юра на самом деле послушает его и просто забудет все, что было.

Дальше все происходило как во сне. Олег слабо контролировал себя, хватал за руки, болезненно улыбался, не мог поверить своим глазам, когда увидел ответ на свой вопрос — Юра сам не мог забыть и отпустить тот момент слабости в мае, и ему не было противно, нисколько. А затем Юра сам его поцеловал.

Олег утонул в юриных губах, но никак не мог ими напиться. Все казалось таким нереальным, будто он действительно спал. В любом случае, это был лучший сон в его жизни.

Неделя пролетела так быстро и словно в тумане, Олег стал больше улыбаться. Но он все еще не верил, что ему не приснилось и не показалось. Ровно до тех пор, пока Юра не приехал к нему на дачу снимать видео про уху. Он был каким-то скованным и шутил не так много, как обычно.

Затем была водка, вечер и какой-то глупый разговор у костра, в результате которого они снова целовались так, будто ничего не произошло ранее и будто никого не осталось рядом. А потом Юра проявил инициативу. Олег мог лишь смотреть неотрывно, все равно не веря своим глазам.

Олег был счастлив где-то минут двадцать, пока Юра не разорался на ребят и сбежал, сказав, что пока не готов, и даже не уточнив, к чему. Олег отчасти понял его, но все равно не мог не расстроиться. Он молча отпустил Юру, пока не догадываясь, что не увидит друга еще пару месяцев.

Не видеться было тяжело. Почти совсем не общаться было невыносимо. Олег писал ему раз в пару дней, узнавая о настроении и самочувствии и просто с пожеланиями доброго утра. В ноябре от депрессии его спасла только надежда на то, что Юра когда-нибудь будет готов к чему-то, хотя бы к возобновлению общения. В декабре со всей этой новогодней мишурой почему-то стало хуже.

На второй неделе декабря у кого-то из друзей — Олег уже даже не помнил, у кого именно — был день рождения, и он напился как какое-то животное. Вован отвез его домой и хотел было уложить спать, но Олег нашел у себя бутылочку красного сухого, и сон отменился на время. Вован пытался узнать у него причину его нынешнего состояния, и он почти рассказал ему. Вернее, рассказал, сильно вкратце и избегая каких-либо деталей.

Вован все советовал, советовал и еще что-то говорил, Олег не особо слушал. А потом его вдруг обняли и не отпустили. Он понял, что другу тоже пора домой и спешно выпроводил его от греха подальше.

Оставшись один, Олег попробовал заснуть, но в голове все роились ненужные назойливые мысли. Он решил полистать твиттер и 9гэг, но пару раз уронил телефон на лицо и понял, что не судьба. Было тошно. Обычно в такие моменты он звонил Юре и они просто говорили, но сейчас что-то останавливало его. Тихий голос в глубине подсознания все продолжал шептать: «Почему бы и нет?», и Олег все-таки сдался. Он отхлебнул еще немного вина прямо из бутылки и набрал Юре.

Вновь слышать юрин голос оказалось приятно, Олег даже сбился на секунду, вздохнул глубоко. Юра спрашивал обеспокоенным тоном, не случилось ли чего, но он быстро успокоил его. Они болтали обо всем и ни о чем. Олег пожаловался на жизнь и на то, что даже сериалы и еда ее не скрашивают больше. Юра отвечал понимающе, опять рассказывал свои истории, спрашивал, почему Олег такой грустный, но он не мог сказать такое сейчас по телефону, только наедине, смотря в глаза. Он ужасно скучал.

Юрин повествовательный тон успокоил его и даже разморил, и Олег внезапно для себя уснул с телефоном у уха. На утро было стыдно, он тут же написал и извинился, пожелал доброго утра. Юра ответил удивительно быстро, сказав, что ничего страшного и что он, вообще-то скучал по такому, поэтому Олег продолжил писать ему каждое утро впредь. Он сам не заметил, как они стали общаться совсем как раньше: переписывались по любой фигне, перекидывались мемами и новостями и просто душнили вместе. Олег не мог нарадоваться этому, чувствуя себя вновь просто влюбленным по уши.

А затем команда просто настояла на новогодних видео, сразу двух, и он был рад снова позвать Юру к себе, чтобы готовить вместе.

Олег сразу понял, что между ними точно что-то будет, — либо крупная ссора, либо что-то гораздо более откровенное, — поэтому решил хорошенько подготовиться. Налетел на пару занимательных интернет-магазинов, пропылесосил, сделал уборку, футболку зачем-то погладил и даже побрил все — не только лицо, а вообще все, что могло неприятно колоть.

В день съемок Олег слегка паниковал, много улыбался и смеялся — иногда не в тему — суетился. Они отсняли видео сравнительно быстро, приготовили два блюда сравнительно вкусно, так что вечер оставался полностью свободным. Олег старался не думать над его окончанием, просто плыл по течению. Он точно не знал, во что именно превратится конец дня, насколько далеко они с Юрой могут зайти. Он был на той стадии, когда достаточно одной ясности в отношениях, но мысль уже блуждала дальше, щекотала возможностью закончить вечер горячо. Фантазии сковывали голову, прогоняя из нее все остальные мысли, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать, как не мог остановиться и потом, оказавшись в итоге на столь желанных коленях.

Олег никак не мог ожидать, что все пройдет так хорошо и что им обоим будет так охуенно. Да что там, он вообще не ожидал раньше, что такое произойдет. Юра задавал много вопросов, был аккуратным и прислушивался к каждому его вздоху — лучшего любовника вряд ли можно было себе представить.

Когда они на следующее утро проснулись вместе, опаздывая на съемки еще одного ролика с готовкой, Олег был счастлив. Тем же вечером Юра уже без страха во взгляде признал, что они встречаются, и тогда же они пошли на свое первое свидание на концерт какой-то группы.

С Юрой было удивительно хорошо: Олег мог быть самим собой, шутить на все дозволенные — и не очень дозволенные, а скорей такие, из-за которых они оба непременно попадут в ад — темы, не боясь быть непонятым, говорить любыми отсылками из поп-культуры — Юра выкупал их все до единой, а также просто смеяться и наслаждаться хорошей компанией. Юра был для него практически идеальным парнем, а главное, Олег понимал, что все его чувства взаимны.

Потом, конечно, была ссора прямо в Новый год с последующими долгими блужданиями по родному Калининскому району, но Олегу очень понравилось, что было после.

Январь пролетел в свиданиях и поездках: помимо дачи Олегу удалось вытащить Юру даже в нелюбимую им Москву и там сводить пару раз в театр, на концерты и на выставки. Когда они вернулись в Питер в первую неделю февраля, оказалось, многие друзья скучали по ним обоим. Но пришлось окунуться в работу.

Работы оказалось слишком много. Юра тусовался с рэперами, с блогерами и еще непонятно с кем. Олег работал, не имея иного выхода, но слепо думал, что даже такая разлука будет им лишь на пользу. Время летело, и Юра все реже появлялся у него, однако, всегда отвечал в телеге и иногда писал сам, скидывал дикпики сомнительного качества. Олегу нравилось такое общение, но его было слишком мало. Увидеть вживую, обнять — даже без секса — уже радость.

Олег невероятно сильно соскучился меньше чем через десять дней такой жизни. Стало одиноко и непреодолимо грустно — жили в одном городе и глупо не могли увидеться. Он специально раскидал все дела и планы, чтобы дня два подряд оставаться свободным, набрал Юре в обед. Ему ответил похмельный хриплый голос, от которого на душе мгновенно потеплело.

Он понял, насколько влип, когда стал улыбаться лишь от звучания голоса Юры. Веселый тон Хованского помогал сразу построить образ, в котором до боли знакомый кудрявый парень сидит у него на диване и сосет пиво, грязно шутит, но находится буквально под боком. Олег думал, что они способны перегореть такими темпами, но не мог ничего с собой поделать. Ему давно ни с кем не было так что здорово, а здесь уже остро сказывалась их долгая дружба до отношений.

Юры становилось катастрофически мало. Олег не мог насытиться, а за эти дни совсем изголодался. Голос Хованского и ответ через три гудка подарил мощный прилив сил и какого-то теплого вдохновения. Юра разрешил ему приехать, попросил привезти с собой что-нибудь съедобное. Олег подорвался, решив, что они просто закажут что-то.

Олег редко бывал у него дома. Стоило только войти в подъезд, как он почему-то сразу вспомнил тот день, когда был здесь три года назад. Тогда они с прошлого дня договорились выпить вечером, посидеть. Олег как раз собирался к Хове и зашел в магазин по дороге, позвонил, чтобы уточнить, что купить, на что Юра слабым голосом ответил, что ничего ему не надо, что, кажется, он помирает, а затем вдруг замолчал, будто выронил телефон из рук. Олег мчался на такси, несколько раз безуспешно пытаясь дозвониться, а потом бежал до парадной и вверх по лестнице, забыв про лифт. Юра все же открыл ему дверь и сразу свалился в руки без сил. Олег донес его до спальни, вызвал скорую. Те прокапали его и оставили подробные инструкции. Олег сразу отменил все планы, потому что попросту не знал, кого еще можно оставить с ним.

Бледный Юра пугал до дрожи. Врачи сказали, что успели как раз вовремя, и Олег облегченно выдохнул, когда Юра стал отходить. Он обхаживал его, и сел рядом прямо на пол, когда была уже глубокая ночь, уткнулся лбом в прохладную руку, заснул. Вместе со словами благодарности он получил упрек в том, что следовало лучше помочь Юре умереть, на что ответил лишь кулаком в скулу.

Осадочек остался. Холодный грязный подъезд Хованского напоминал его ледяное лицо. Олег каждый раз боялся повторения той истории, но Юра был научен горьким опытом.

Дверь открыл чуть отекший, но живой и румяный Юра. Он выглядел немного помятым, но широко улыбался. Олег потянулся к нему с порога, стоило двери закрыться за ними. Юра крепко стиснул его в объятиях, долго не отпуская, и стало сразу так тепло и спокойно. Олег ощутил себя счастливым, понял, что не представлял, насколько соскучился, пока не увидел родное лицо.

Юра впустил его и ушел, отправляясь в сторону кухни. Его квартира не менялась уже несколько лет, как не менялся и сам Хова. Олег разулся, повесил вещи и двинул за ним, сразу сел за стол и не мог не заметить, насколько кухня была засрана. Юра никогда не выделялся опрятностью, но Олег и не помнил, насколько все было плохо. У себя дома он бы никогда не допустил такого хаоса, но Юра за все то время, что остался один, успел превратить кухню в место битвы пустых бутылок и коробок из-под пиццы, однако, кажется, пытался привести все в порядок к приходу Олега, собрав что-то в мусорные пакеты.

— Загулял ты, конечно, — протянул Олег, оглядываясь. Стройный ряд тарелок и кружек оккупировал стол у мойки.

— Посудомойка сломалась, — грустно признался Юра. — А гости, епта, не имеют привычку убирать за собой мусор. Суки.

Олега вообще-то тоже приглашали, но он не пришел, потому что уплотнил график и упорно впахивал, а сообщение пришло поздно, когда уже ничего не поменять. Видимо, гулянка удалась, потому что Юра до сих пор залипал, а волосы его были чуть влажными — явно только что выполз из душа. Но взгляд все равно необратимо спотыкался о приличную гору посуды и забитую мусорку.

К слову, Олег и не помнил, когда Юра хоть как-то использовал мойку помимо мытья кружки. Как правило, он просто запихивал посуду в посудомоечную машину, даже не ополаскивая тарелки от остатков еды.

— Я бы напоил тебя чаем, — начал Господин Гостеприимство.

Олег коротко рассмеялся. Он и забыл про некоторые черты характера Юры. Олег обожал его настолько, что невольно закрывал глаза на многие моменты, которые в обычное время прилично раздражали. Насколько же тяжело ему было убраться, если процесс замер посередине?

Олег присмотрелся. Юра не выглядел совсем похмельно, так что наверняка очухался и мог работать. Почему-то проснулось это ужасное желание воспитать тридцатилетнего мальчика. В каком-то фильме говорилось, что воспитание мужчины заканчивается приучением к горшку, но он прекрасно знал на своем же примере, что это все глупая брехня. Олег не раз подстраивался под других — да под того же Хованского. Срач на рабочем месте — куда не шло, но жить-то в таком как?

Начать решили с малого, то есть с мусорки. Олег распределил обязанности и тут же занялся своими. Он заметил, что Юра откровенно халтурил, подгонял его, пытался строить грозного парня, но в итоге Олег все равно делал почти всю работу сам. Юра легко сменил роли, стал указывать, командовать процессом, хвалил его, забалтывал. «Вон там пропустил» или «Блять, какие у тебя крепкие руки, охуеть» за мгновение превратили коллективную работу в рабство бедного Олега.

Он проглотил это. Окей, он поработает, но сбор бутылок не был самым грязным из предстоящих процессов. Впереди была гора посуды, за которую Олег целенаправленно не брался.

Юра казался наивным мальчишкой. «А это что? А это как? Зачем? Ну, нахуй!» Он был якобы глупым, но забористо ругающимся пацаном. Олег вернулся на свой стул, посмотрел на время. Сколько всего они могли сделать? Сколько раз Олег мог поцеловать его вместо этого, сколько раз обнять, коснуться, вместо того, чтобы разгребать этот ужас?

— Чего расселся? Немного же осталось! — подгонял его Юра.

— Я расселся? Я?

Юра пожал плечами. Манипулятор хренов. Олег потер лицо ладонями, пораженно пялясь на мойку. Он все жалел, что промотал это время на уборку, хотя мог столько всего сделать. Он так соскучился, так хотел обниматься и целоваться, так хотел заняться нежным сексом после всего, что они упустили. Олег не видел этого придурка долгое время и думал, что придет в место, где его ждут, где так же скучают. Он и не думал, что придется пройти целый квест из тарелок и коробок из-под пиццы.

— Я и с места не сдвинусь, — спокойно ответил Олег. — Как насрал, так и убирай.

Он показательно закинул ногу на ногу, вздернул брови. Юра как будто оскорбился, но понял, что это не сработает.

— Ну помоги! Я не могу один, а у тебя так хорошо получается, — Юра сел рядом, сразу взялся за какую-то бутылку, отпивая. Олег этому вот нисколько не удивился. Он отрицательно мотнул головой. — А если я тебе заплачу?

— Лучше вызови клининговую службу, — предложил Олег.

— Они сорок лет ехать будут, потом дохуя долго убираться. Одни уебки мне посудомойку неделю ремонтируют, — пожаловался Хованский.

— А может стоило сразу аккуратно ею пользоваться? — подколол его Олег. В самом деле, кто из них оказался виноват в поломке.

— Не манди… Лучше помоги.

Олег в посудомои не нанимался, хоть ему и не было сложно. Посуду он мог вымыть минут за двадцать максимум, но он же действительно приехал не за этим. Олег хотел увидеться с любовником, провести с ним время как угодно, но точно не за уборкой. Как будто он вернувшаяся от матери жена, а Юра — муж, который не умел убираться, но мог легко превратить квартиру в свинарник за какую-то неделю. Аналогия Олегу нравилась, но убираться все-таки не хотелось.

— Я буду сосать тебе весь вечер, — решил Юра. Олег удивленно расхохотался.

— Ставки-то растут! Тебе посуду помыть осталось!

— Вот именно! Соглашайся, пока я добрый.

Олег поднял взгляд к потолку. С Юрой было невероятно сложно, но обычно он справлялся. Хованский стоил того, чтобы поработать с его характером, но порой Олег не выдерживал, молча психовал про себя, ждал, когда отпустит. В последнее время он легче сдавался, не замечал чужих изъянов, словно их действительно не было. Он удивительно просто закрывал глаза на манипуляции и всю грязь, отмечая в этом уникальное очарование.

Насколько же надо было втрескаться, чтобы решить, что некоторые ужасные черты Юры — милые?

Посуда не исчезала. Выкидывать ее тоже никто не стал бы, а делать с этим что-то надо было.

— Да ты и так мне отсосешь, — решил Олег.

— Ты в этом так уверен? — хохотнул Юра.

— Да. Уверен.

Они по-прежнему больше тянули. Юра колебался, смотрел то на него, то на мойку. В горле застряло столько матерных слов, что сдерживаться было почти невозможно. Олег сидел минуту, после чего махнул рукой и взял в руку губку.

— Протирать будешь ты, — приказал Олег и протянул Юре полотенце. Тот спорить не стал и покорно подчинился, помогая.

Они доделали все в полной тишине, но она нисколько не напрягала. Олегу как раз стоило немного успокоиться. Юра скромно улыбался, протирая тарелки не идеально, но и не плохо. Возможно ли вообще хреново протереть тарелки? Хованский, вероятно, мог, но в этот раз старался.

Олег поглядывал на его довольную улыбку, постепенно сдаваясь. Хованский поражал его чем-то, что Олег не мог назвать вслух, потому что попросту не знал, есть ли у этого название. Природное спокойствие, странное обаяние и полная уверенность в себе — Юра был по-своему хорош, и Олегу это нравилось. Юра не был заботливым в общепринятом понимании, не был необычайно чутким, зато умел отлично манипулировать и льстить. Олег велся, понимая, что иногда его попросту обманывают. Но зато они были вместе: стояли рядом, дышали одним воздухом, и Юра совершенно точно не врал, когда целовал его.

Тарелки еще не закончились, когда у Юры зазвонил телефон. Он ушел — Олег разрешил. Сегодняшний день был днем Юры: все складывалось в его пользу. Олег домыл посуду, сам решил протереть тарелки. Когда Хованский вернулся, Олег уже и чайник поставил — только поесть еще не заказал, не зная, что хочет Юра.

Прошло больше часа с тех пор, как он пришел, и им действительно проще было встречаться у Олега — проблем меньше. Впереди был маленький бедлам в гостиной, браться за который уже не было ни сил, ни желания. Хотелось просто посидеть с чаем, а лучше с водкой — после произошедшего только так. Но стоило вспомнить все те бутылки, как вариант с чаем или кофе начинал казаться самым оптимальным.

Юра ахнул, увидев, что он закончил без него, повернулся к полкам, чтобы достать чай. Олег не удержался и снял влажное полотенце с плеча, звонко шлепая им Юру прямо по заднице.

— Как ты живешь в таких условиях? — удивился Олег. Юра тихо вскрикнул от неожиданности, потер бедро, оборачиваясь, вытянул руку и развел пальцы в стороны.

— Охуенно живу! Зато какие у меня ручки нежные.

— Сучка!

Олег поднялся и скрутил влажное полотенце, чтобы ударить еще раз. Юра аж подпрыгнул и отскочил в сторону, хватаясь за зад. Олег вновь скрутил полотенце, намотал, держа концы в обеих руках, и резко отпустил, попадая в цель в третий раз. Юра выбежал из кухни, спасаясь, но Олег настиг его в гостиной, где был почти полный порядок, хотя ранее и здесь валялся всяких хлам. Стало понятно, почему Юра так долго говорил по телефону.

— А что мешало сразу везде убраться? — спросил Олег, вновь орудуя полотенцем.

— Да я заебался! Ты же мне пизды дашь: о, я Олег, я люблю порядок! — Юра спародировал его откровенно плохо, за что еще раз получил по заднице. — Да хватит!

— А чтоб не забывал!

Олег шлепал его несильно. Кончик полотенца ударял точно по ягодицам, и Юра высоко ахал и вздрагивал, когда получал. Олег не считал себя садистом, потому что им и не являлся, но то, как Хованский реагировал, ему нравилось, да и он не сопротивлялся. Рука уже устала, а Юра перестал активно убегать, чаще притормаживая, будто подставляясь. Сразу вспомнилось, как он реагировал, когда Олег шлепал уже ладонью по голой коже: основательно так, оставляя следы.

— Нравится по заднице получать, да? — Олег поймал его, зажав ближе к дивану. Юра раскраснелся, повернулся лицом, пряча наверняка не менее румяные половинки.

— Полотенцем не нравится, — признался Юра и улыбнулся совсем по-блядски.

Олег с удивлением отметил, что они так ни разу и не поцеловались сегодня. В груди что-то екнуло и провалилось в самый низ живота. Он откинул полотенце, встал вплотную, касаясь грудью груди, посмотрел во влажные глаза напротив. Юра играл с ним, продолжал прятаться, но Олег возбудился лишь от воспоминаний и приятной картинки в голове.

Он был вынужден накинуться и сразу голодно поцеловать, сдирая с Юры футболку. Хованский шумно дышал, ловя ртом воздух, хватался за плечи, притягивая ближе. Олег так хотел его, что был готов рвать тряпки. В голове стучало, а ладони слегка подрагивали. Возбуждение нахлынуло, опаляя с головой.

— Не нравится полотенце, — произнес Олег низким голосом, хватаясь за пояс домашних штанов Юры, — тогда получишь рукой.

Юра попытался сыграть испуг, но было видно, что идея ему понравилась. Олег вновь поцеловал его, медленно запустил ладони сразу под белье, стискивая ягодицы, которые идеально ложились в его руки, заскользил языком во рту, ловя губами тихие стоны. Олегу вообще нравилось мять его, стискивая, мягко давить: Юра был такой мягкий и чувствительный, словно был создан именно для этого. Юра прерывисто задышал, тихо застонал, напрягаясь, но быстро расслабился, скользнул рукой под футболку Олега и с силой сжал его грудь. На это он ответил, оттянув его ягодицу, уже мысленно готовясь к легкой порке.

Они терлись, как подростки, и даже это сильно возбуждало. Прикосновения вскружили голову, быстро разогревая. Ленивое движение языков стало активнее, а желание отрываться от чужого тела и вовсе пропало. Как они вообще пережили эту неделю? Чужие губы были едва ли не столь же важны, как воздух. Юра иногда покусывал его, оттягивал губу, и Олега словно пробивало разрядами тока с ног до головы. Юра умел становиться суперсексуальным, словно всегда знал все скрытые желания Олега. Было достаточно пары прикосновений и одного затянувшегося поцелуя, чтобы натянуть его джинсы и вскружить его голову словно в пьяном хороводе.

Олег разом стянул юрины штаны и трусы, полностью оголяя. В его голове был безумный и при этом тупой план, и он решил придерживаться его: развернул Юру и заставил опереться на подлокотник дивана, вздергивая зад кверху. Его ягодицы были бледными: такими, на которых легко оставить след, стоит пару раз сжать или несильно ударить. Он мял их минуту назад, а пятна уже проявлялись, пока еще слабо краснея. Олег огладил зад, с нажимом провел вниз по ложбинке двумя пальцами, несильно шлепнул одну ягодицу другой рукой, потом — вторую. Сфинктер сжимался под его гладящими пальцами после каждого легкого удара. К лицу моментально прилила краска, а собственный член будто стал тяжелее.

Эта задница так и просила отшлепать ее. Олег пока лишь гладил и скорее баловался, любовался, думая, как не перевозбудиться. Он почти ощущал себя внутри: Юра всегда сжимался крепко, держал горячо, туго обхватывая его член. Сейчас он был почти девственно узким, и от этого хотелось выть. Олег облизал пальцы и продолжил массировать анус, а другой рукой нанес первый крепкий удар, вызывая вскрик. Он вошел на фалангу, ударил еще раз, тут же смял и оттянул половинку. Юра начал ругаться. Олег ощутил непреодолимое желание грубо и быстро растянуть его и сразу вставить.

Разлука пошла им на пользу, но лишила какого-либо терпения.

Олег шлепнул другую ягодицу. Юра подавился стоном, зарычал, дрожа. Как же он по нему скучал. Следы разрослись, красиво алея. Бледной коже такое лишь шло, а Олег тем временем сдерживался, чтобы не расцеловать каждый. Он вытащил палец, зная, что на сухую у них ничего не выйдет, облизнул пальцы другой руки, оттянул ягодицу вбок, чтобы открыть сочный вид и несильно, но ощутимо ударить прямо по анусу, немного задев яички. Юра вскрикнул, ругаясь, начал часто сжиматься и дергать бедрами, будто насаживался на фантомный член.

О, им нужно было много смазки. И резинок. Олег решил не отставать весь вечер и всю ночь, а потом еще и утро.

Юра повернул голову. Щеки раскраснелись и он довольно улыбался. Олег еще раз хлестко ударил его по ягодице. А потом еще и еще, постепенно прилагая все большие усилия, занялся другой. Хованский вскрикнул и матюгнулся, но выгнулся только сильнее, когда Олег сильно сжал пальцы и не отпускал, брал все больше в ладонь, тянул. Поначалу ему казалось, что он может продолжать это вечно, любуясь приятно красным округлым задом, но он быстро понял, что хочет гораздо большего.

Олег еще пару раз огрел румяные половинки с громким шлепком и потянул Юру на себя за талию, разворачивая. У Хованского уже крепко стоял. Кто бы мог подумать, что его возбуждает такое. Олег сладко поцеловал его искусанные губы, не выпуская любовника из кольца своих сильных рук, одновременно продумывая варианты развития событий. На этот раз им точно нужно оказаться в спальне. Олег поразмыслил и прижал Юру к себе теснее.

Юра вскрикнул от неожиданности куда-то в его шею, когда Олег поднял его, ухватив под многострадальные ягодицы, и понес в сторону спальни.

— Нихуя себе! — выдохнул он.

— Ты похудел, — прокряхтел Олег, когда они почти уже были на месте.

— За неделю? — хохотнул Хованский, снова утыкаясь в его шею и щекоча дыханием.

— С последнего раза, как я тебя нес, — ровно сказал Олег, опуская Юру на ноги на пол спальни. Тот вдруг замолчал, видимо, вспомнив тот день. Черт, и зачем он сам вообще начал об этом? Он сразу решил исправить ситуацию, потянувшись к юриной талии и выдыхая томно: — а сейчас я тебя так трахну, что ноги действительно перестанут держать.

Юра ответил хитрой улыбкой и осторожно коснулся его запястья кончиками пальцев, а затем резко толкнул Олега в грудь, опрокидывая его самого на кровать, — он рад бы сказать, что позволил швырнуть себя, но на самом деле ничего такого и предположить не мог, лишь чудом увернувшись затылком от деревянного изголовья, — и наскочил сверху, седлая его бедра.

— Я тебя сам трахну, — сказано было с такой уверенностью, что Олег мог лишь кивнуть и позволить делать с собой что угодно. В глубине души он обожал такого решительного и резкого Хованского.

Олег смотрел, как Юра стягивал с него футболку и нетерпеливо стаскивал джинсы, гладил его член через тонкую ткань белья, сжимая и дразня, мимолетно приложился ртом, обжигая дыханием, но затем быстро распрощался с последним предметом одежды, сорвав чуть ли не с треском. Как потом он достал из тумбочки смазку и презервативы, вылил себе на пальцы чуть ли не полтюбика и неумело пытался растянуть себя и морщился от дискомфорта. С собой он явно нежничал. С Олегом Юра редко церемонился, желая вставить как можно скорее, но растягивать себя было сложнее. Он тихо высоко стонал, выгибался, словно просил сделать все за него, но и не позволял Олегу взять все в свои руки, разрешая лишь наблюдать.

Голова гудела, но Олег мог смотреть на это вечно, поглаживая напряженные бедра, но разум его куда-то уплывал, оставляя от себя одно только пульсирующее желание. Юра кусал губы, двигал рукой резко и жестко, но свои руки и чужие ощущались совершенно по-разному. Хованский всегда так ненасытно сжимался, принимая его, так жадно стискивал, словно вот-вот сломает ему все пальцы, но при этом требовал еще. Своих пальцев ему точно не хватало.

Олег улыбнулся, оценив такое юрино рвение все сделать самому, особенно когда тот перехватил его правую руку, все это время успокоительно гладящую его бедро, и завел себе за спину. Да, со смазкой он переборщил, но палец скользил уже легко. Олег аккуратно попробовал добавить второй, на что Юра тихо прошипел: «Блять», но принял его в себя. Просто трахать его пальцами уже было весьма занимательно: Юра шипел, выгибался и матерился, но просил больше и быстрее. На его лице было странное выражение где-то между страданием и наслаждением: тесно сдвинутые брови, зажмуренные глаза и разомкнутые розовые губы.

Когда Олег наконец добавил третий палец, свободной рукой схватив его за ягодицу и затем снова хлестко шлепнув, и нечаянно задел слишком чувствительную точку внутри, Юра дернулся и застонал:  
— Олег, блять…

В этом возгласе было все, и боль, и желание, и мольба. Поэтому Олег рассудил не мучить Юру долго и энергичней задвигал пальцами в нем, растягивая, а потом вдруг выскользнул из него и уже обеими руками вцепился в зад, сминая его под аккомпанемент совсем уже пошлого всхлипа.

Юра дрожащими руками раскатал презерватив на уже почти каменно твердый член Олега и, недолго думая, опустился на него, с трудом пропуская внутрь. Юра был все еще тугой, но постепенно успокаивался, почти не дыша. Он стонал и сжимался, но старался расслабиться. Олег гладил и ласкал его везде, где только мог дотянуться. Юрины бедра наконец коснулись его, он тяжело выдохнул и протянул хрипловато:  
— Блять, какой ты большой.

Олег незаметно усмехнулся и почувствовал, как начинает краснеть. Юра был таким ужасно тесным и горячим и так смотрел на него слезящимися глазами, что он мог только пораженно таращиться в ответ.

Юра пока не двигался, видимо, привыкая к ощущениям внутри себя, отнял руку Олега от своей талии, наклонился и поцеловал его пальцы. Затем все же качнулся, шипя, слегка приподнимаясь и скользя, и снова опустился. Его член нетерпеливо дернулся от таких нерешительных действий. Юра снова закрыл глаза и наконец задвигался.

Олег старался ни о чем не думать, дышать ровно и смотреть в глаза, понимая, что иначе его не хватит надолго, но Вселенная явно была против него. Инициативный Юра вошел в темп и начал скакать на нем, упирался руками в его живот, царапая короткими ногтями.

Юра уже не стеснялся своих стонов и всхлипов, и не слышать их было невозможно. Олег думал, что даже если он зажмурится и отпустит его бедра, то все равно слишком скоро кончит, перевозбудившись от одного только голоса. Он несколько раз слышал, как Юра поет, и ему уже тогда ужасно нравилось мелодичное звучание его голоса.

Вдруг Юра замедлился и стал двигаться более размашисто, позволяя члену Олега почти полностью выскальзывать из себя, чтобы затем медленно опускаться на него. Олег снова сжал в ладонях его ягодицы и попробовал двигаться сам, но Хованский прижал его руками к кровати и протянул что-то вроде «мм-нет». Он совсем остановился и нагнулся за поцелуем.

Когда Юра никак не пошевелился за все время, пока они целовались, Олег не выдержал и скинул его с себя, чтобы снова войти, оказавшись сверху. Юра застонал и притянул его к себе и руками, и ногами, обвивая собой всем, вновь поцеловал. Олег вбивался в него немного быстрее и яростней, чем обычно, поэтому Хованский вынужден был оторваться, чтобы покричать.

Затем, очевидно, у Юры созрел какой-то гениальный хитрый план мести. Он вдруг загадочно замолчал, шумно дыша, и укусил Олега в шею, больно впиваясь зубами и мыча что-то. А потом еще раз. Олег только ускорился. Ему нравилось такое, — легкая боль от укусов и засосов только будоражила и распаляла его больше, тем более, что Юра мгновенно зацеловывал и зализывал сделанные собой же раны. Ему не нравилось лишь то, что это оставляло крупные заметные следы, а ему предстояло снимать видео всего через день.

Под удивленное юрино «что?» Олег развернул его, вжав лицом в подушки, задрал задницу, поставив его на колени, а сам пристроился сзади, врываясь в Юру резко и быстро. Тот тут же нашел применение хитрым рукам, заняв их своим членом. Олег схватил его за волосы, жалея, что у Юры теперь не целая копна кудряшек, в которую можно было бесконечно зарываться пальцами, какая была лет пять назад, и зафиксировал, заставляя стонать в подушки. Затем он задвигался совсем уж спешно и жестко, просто и бесцеремонно втрахивая его в кровать.

Они оба знали, что рано или поздно сегодня все закончится именно этим.

Юра вдруг сжался и сипло вскрикнул, приглушенный постельным бельем, и Олег чувствовал, что через пару мгновений последует за ним. Так и произошло. Олега накрыло согревающей волной удовольствия, расправляя его, будто смятого до этого. Он сразу же отпустил Юру и подарил несколько легких и будто бы извиняющихся поцелуев его влажной спине и плечам, пробежался пальцами по его бокам, оглаживая.

— Охуенно, — прогудел Юра в подушки, затем обернулся, весь красный и запыхавшийся, но счастливый.

— Были бы у тебя волосы подлиннее…— вдруг мечтательно начал Олег, но осекся.

— Чего?

Вместо ответа Олег чмокнул его в макушку и отстранился. Он встал с кровати и глянул на Юру, распластанного на ней. Его длинные ноги были разбросаны по сбившемуся покрывалу, его зад, сейчас уже совсем красный был слегка вздернут кверху, а ближе к бедрам виднелись следы от пальцев, на расслабленной бледной спине с кучей мелких родинок тоже розовели две внезапные полосы от ногтей, слегка отросшие кудри находились в полном хаосе, будто их специально долго и упорно лохматили.

Юра поймал его взгляд, ухмыльнулся и хотел было что-то сказать, но Олег, испустив что-то среднее между вымученным стоном, рычанием и тихим «блять», снова напал на него, теперь жадно целуя ягодицы и поясницу.

— Пиздец ты ненасытный, — протянул Юра, когда тот добрался уже до его шеи, легонько касаясь ее жаркими губами и опаляя дыханием. Олег взял его за плечи и развернул лицом к себе, чтобы поцеловать уже его губы, глубоко и страстно, лишая всяких возражений.

Ночь была длинная. Юра, вдохновившись на будущие свершения, искусал его шею и плечи только больше, оставляя россыпь страстных следов, которые через день так некстати заметила Маша.

Сегодня предстояло пообедать сомнительными бургерами прямо во время обзора. Олег был сильно голоден, потому что пропустил завтрак, — в холодильнике Хованского было только пиво, которым тот позавтракал сам, — но перспектива навернуть чего-то жирного почему-то не радовала его. Маша наконец отпустила его, улыбаясь столь солнечно, сколь хитро смотря.

На диване перед столом его уже ждал Вован с петличкой, то и дело сверяющийся с навороченными наручными часами. Видимо, доставка опаздывала.

— Давай помогу, — предложил он то ли Олегу, то ли его рубашке.

— Может, лучше не надо? — осторожно спросил тот. Не хотелось палиться еще и перед ним, тем более у них были не самые простые отношения сейчас, точно не для откровений.

— Мне не сложно, — парировал Вован.

Увиливать дальше не было смысла, иначе все могло бы перетечь в плоскость выяснения отношений уже именно между ними, а Олег оттягивал это дело насколько вообще был способен. Поэтому он поймал взгляд друга и, не отводя его, медленно расстегнул две верхние пуговицы рубашки. А, вот оно, — Вован тут же опустил свой на его шею, округлил глаза.

— Это… вау, — через удивление проглядывали слабые и полузадушенные нотки ревности, но Олег расслышал. — Ты поэтому теперь такой счастливый? — а вот это уже было внезапно, но спрашивалось все еще у его разноцветной шеи. — Расцвел…

Олег вскинул брови и забрал у него микрофон, чтобы сделать все самому, прицепил на самый верх воротника, но почему-то запутался в проводе под рубашкой. Вован тут же очнулся и поправил его, невзначай, но очень нежно коснувшись его рук. Черт. Олег спешно застегнул рубашку до самого верха, чтобы не провоцировать друга на разглядывание себя — во что же он вляпался. Вован наконец снова глянул ему в глаза, выглядел совершенно точно и абсолютно глупо влюбленным и грустно улыбнулся.

— Я рад за тебя, правда, — не очень убедительно, но Олег логично рассудил пока закрыть на это глаза, тем более Вован решил продолжить. — Но, пожалуйста, будь с ним поосторожнее…

— В смысле? С кем? — Олег перебил его и нахмурился, стараясь сделать свое самое непонимающее лицо. Он ведь не мог догадаться о Хованском, ну никак. С другой стороны, пару месяцев назад Олег сам рассказал другу о неком парне, от которого всегда какие-то проблемы.

Вован смотрел на него совсем страдальчески, нервно покрутил ус.

— С Юрой, — сказал он шепотом, потому что мимо пробегал Серега.

Этого Олег и боялся. Но, вероятно, у него еще была возможность отскочить.

— Я давно понял, что между вами… что-то, — Вован опустил взгляд. — Все-таки не слепой, да и не глухой, ты мне сам о нем говорил. — Олег повел плечами, вынужденный молча согласиться, потому что отскочить от этого уже не получилось бы. — Только, знаешь, я одного только понять не могу: почему именно он?

Олег мог бы разглядеть за этим вопросом другой, действительно имплицированный там: «Почему ты влюбился не в меня?», но не стал углубляться, предпочитая просто об этом не думать. Он еще раз пожал плечами и протянул задумчиво:  
— Если б только я сам знал…

Наконец, приехали бургеры, и пришло время снимать, тем более, Олег уже совсем изголодался. Пару блюд он даже забыл взвесить и невпопад сказал, что граммовок нет на сайте, — Серега едва слышно шипел из-за камеры, что, вообще-то, есть и, как бы, надо с ними сверяться. Олег хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и изо всех сил попытался сконцентрироваться.

Бургеры оказались сносными, но легли тяжким грузом в желудке, поэтому сразу после обзора Олег отправился на поиски аптечки, чтоб хоть как-то облегчить участь своему пищеварению. Впереди было еще одно видео, на этот раз о выпечке, в котором он должен был научить Вована делать пироги с капустой.

Пока он рылся в лекарствах, со спины к нему подкрался Серега, наоборот высоко оценивший бургеры, — хотя ему не пришлось попробовать десять из них. Он слабо улыбнулся и выхватил у Олега из-под носа активированный уголь.

— Какой-то ты рассеянный в последнее время стал, — безэмоционально отметил Серега. С ним нельзя было не согласиться. — Не случилось ли чего?

По его быстрому взгляду уже с другого конца кухни Олег понял, что парень в самом деле за него беспокоится, а не поддерживает пустую беседу. Как это мило. Он успокоительно улыбнулся и ответил:  
— Да нет, у меня все прекрасно.

Все действительно было прекрасно.


End file.
